Fool Moon
Fool Moon is the second novel in the The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher, published in 2001. It has thirty-four chapters. Blurb "Business has been slow. Okay, business has been dead. And not even of the undead variety. You would think Chicago would have a little more action for the only professional wizard in the phone book. But lately, Harry Dresden hasn't been able to dredge up any kind of work — magical or mundane. But just when it looks like he can't afford his next meal, a murder comes along that requires his particular brand of supernatural expertise. A brutally mutilated corpse. Strange-looking paw prints. A full moon. Take three guesses — and the first two don't count..." Butcher, Jim. Fool Moon, back cover. Plot Kim Delaney meets Harry at McAnally's. Kim, being Harry's former student, comes to him for help understanding and empowering a magical circle for holding powerful beings of both flesh and magic (such as demigods and archangels). She claims she only want the information for academic purposes. Harry refuses on the grounds that it's not the kind of thing she should be messing with. Kim accuses Harry of not thinking she was strong enough; Harry says that it's not about her power but her knowledge and experience. Harry only tells Kim part of the information but holds back some of it because it's dangerous information and because the White Council wouldn't want this kind of information in the hands of a non-wizard. Angry at Harry for withholding information, Kim storms out of the bar. Police detective Karrin Murphy comes to McAnally's and asks Harry to consult on a murder. She takes him to a crime scene at The Varsity where Spike, one of Marcone's goons, has been murdered, apparently by wild animals. Murphy tells Harry that it's connected to a string of recent murders the press have been calling the Lobo Murders. Finding a paw print and blood on a shattered window, Harry suggests that the full moon might have something to do with it. Murphy agrees. Just then, FBI agents show up and tell Murphy she is out of her jurisdiction. Tensions rise until Agent Benn attempts to sucker punch Murphy, who counter-attacks, launching Benn into a wall. Benn snarls, reaching under her jacket. Benn hesitates then pulls her gun on Murphy and shoots. Harry manages to tackle Murphy to the ground. Murphy tells the other cops who came rushing into the room that it was a misfire. As they leave Harry asks why she didn't make an issue out of Benn shooting at her. Murphy tells Harry that she has been under investigation by Internal Affairs, because she had an arrest warrant out for Harry then rescinded it. With the rumors that Harry was working for Marcone, it looks like Murphy might be dirty. Now, her job is on the line unless she can crack the Lobo Murders. Harry uses a tracking spell on the blood from the window at the Varsity. He tracks it to a warehouse, where he sees a group of werewolf college kids called The Alphas. Just then a woman called Terra West arrives. She is clearly the leader. She tells the Alphas that they have been followed and have to scatter. They turn out the lights and escape. Murphy, who followed another lead to the warehouse, finds Harry and asks for all the information Harry has on werewolves. Dresden, with help from Bob, writes a guide to werewolves for Murphy. Bob, having been in France during the Inquisition, was able to provide him with information on the four kinds of lupine theriomorphs: hexenwolves, werewolves, lycanthropes, and loup-garous. At the police station, Harry gets a tip from FBI Agent Harris that the Streetwolves might be the ones behind the murder of Spike. Harry agrees in return for a copy of the file the FBI has on him. Harry goes to Full Moon Garage. The Streetwolves, being lycanthropes, work themselves into a frenzy and attack Dresden. During his escape, Harry soulgazes their pack leader Parker. Harry realizes that Parker knew nothing about the recent murders. Parker now has to kill Dresden to keep his position as pack leader. Returning to his office, Harry discovers Marcone sitting at his desk along with Hendricks. Marcone attempts to hire Harry as his security adviser, offering a lucrative contract in exchange for information on the case. It's clear to Harry that Marcone wants a bodyguard to protect him from the were-creatures that are after him. Harry spits venomous words at Marcone, calling him scum and refusing the contract because Marcone’s money is dirty. On his way out the door, Marcone gives Dresden the information anyway, telling him to look into Harley MacFinn and his Northwest Passage Project. Dresden attempts to follow the lead but none of his or Bob's contacts in Faerie have the information he needs, so he summons Chauncy, a demon who Dresden uses for information. Chauncy gives Dresden the information on MacFinn and the Northwest Passage Project in exchange for one of Harry's names. Chauncy tells him that MacFinn is a loup-garou whose family was cursed by Saint Patrick to become a ravaging beast every full moon; the curse would be passed down to someone new each and every generation and the MacFinn family line will never die out. Chauncy then gives Harry MacFinn's address, 888 Ralston Place in Chicago's Gold Coast. Chauncy attempts to get Harry's fourth and final name by offering him information on his surviving family and the unnatural deaths of both parents. Harry is tempted but refuses to be suckered into losing his soul. Harry banishes Chauncy, realizing he can never summon the demon again. When Harry gets upstairs, he gets a call from Murphy telling him to come to 888 Ralston Place - the same address Chauncy gave him. When he gets to MacFinn's apartment, Murphy shows Harry Kim Delaney's shredded body next to a magic circle. Murphy had overheard the argument between Harry and Kim and she had pocketed Kim’s drawing of a summoning circle. Murphy is convinced that Harry has been holding back information pertaining to the case. She punches Harry and arrests him. Carmichael takes him outside and locks him in a cop car. After a few moments Tera West breaks into the car and helps him escape. During the escape, Harry is shot in the shoulder. He wakes up in a motel. His handcuffs had been sawed off and his wounds had been bandaged. Terra asks Harry to draw the containment circle around her fiancé, Harley MacFinn, before the full moon rises again that night. Tera and Harry go to Wolf Lake Park to find MacFinn; when they find his camp, Tera gets caught in a trap and MacFinn attacks Harry, choking him. Harry uses his magic to give MacFinn an electric shock. Unable to use words to focus his spell, Harry ends up using more power than he intended. Tera manages to escape. Thinking Harry has killed MacFinn, she attacks Harry, who blasts her back with wind. MacFinn sits up; Tera realizes that he was alive and they embrace. Eventually, Harry gets them to sit down at MacFinn's camp and they discuss the situation. Harry questions MacFinn on his curse and the Northwest Passage Project. They are interrupted by the police and FBI showing up to search the woods. They split up and MacFinn is captured by the FBI and taken to the holding cells at Special Investigations. Harry and Tera escape and meet up at a gas station. Desperate, Harry calls Susan for a ride; Harry promises her a great story. He tells her about the murders, Marcone, and the Northwest Passage Project. Unable to resist an exclusive story, Susan agrees to drive them back to Chicago. When she shows up, she is surprised to see Tera wearing only Harry's canvas duster. Harry's gunshot wound from the previous night has started bleeding again. She and Tera verbally clash several times during the car ride. Harry sneaks into the police station using the blending brew potion he made earlier. He makes it to the holding cells, but the moon rises before he can get to MacFinn. MacFinn changes into a loup-garou. It slaughters the suspects in the holding cells, and the desk sergeant. It is about to get Harry when Murphy shoots at it. Unlike all the other bullets fired at the creature, these bullets affect it. The loup-garou smashes though a wall into the records section of the police department. Harry asks how Murphy managed to hurt the creature. She tells him that when she read his report, she had melted down the silver earrings her aunt had given her and cast bullets the same way she would for competition shooting, leaving her with only .22s instead of her usual .44s, which is why she didn't manage to kill the creature outright. The loup-garou continues to rampage though the police station, killing the staff left and right. Dresden manages to muzzle it using Thaumaturgy, and blows it through several walls with a blast of fire. The loup-garou now finds itself outside the police station, and lopes off to avenge itself upon Marcone. Harry stumbles out of the police station and is helped to the car by Susan and Tera. Harry falls asleep in the car and has a conversation with his subconscious, who is wearing a leather duster instead of Harry's normal canvas one. They discuss Elaine and Murphy and the case. The other Harry talks to him about the case and tells him that he has completely forgotten about Parker and the Streetwolves. When Harry wakes up, Tera tells him they are being followed by two cars. Harry tells them to get off the expressway and call the police. Harry jumps from the moving car, stands up, and drinks the restoration potion. Feeling a rush of energy, Harry blows the air out of Parker's truck, causing it to crash. The Lycanthropes clamber out of the car and walk towards Harry. They shoot at him, but he blocks the bullets using his shield bracelet. Lana starts drawing on her bestial spirit. Harry disperses the energy, He attempts to stall them until the police arrive by pulling his gun and holding it on Parker. When Parker advances, Harry shoots him in the knee. Parker sits down, barely reacting to the bullet wound, but Harry is hit from behind by the Streetwolves in the other car, whom Harry had forgotten. Parker and the Streetwolves take him to their lair, the Full Moon Garage. Harry wakes up tied to a chair. He manages to work his arms free and is about to work on his legs when Parker shows up. Harry antagonizes him in an attempt to make him leave to get a weapon or more duct tape; however, this does not work. Parker is about to kill him when Marcone arrives, making Parker put down the gun. Marcone offers Harry the contract one more time - if he accepts, Marcone will free him from the Streetwolves. Harry agrees, though he has no intention of actually signing it. This causes a fight to break out between Marcone and the Streetwolves. Attempting to escape in the confusion, Harry gets to the door just as the FBI hexenwolves show up and start attacking the Streetwolves. He runs to the back corner of the garage and is saved by the Alphas, who dig a tunnel under the corner of the garage. The hexenwolves exterminate Parker and the Streetwolves. Marcone and Hendricks escape. Tera and the Alphas rescue Dresden, who captures FBI Agent Harris. Harris explains that Denton and the hexenwolves were behind all the full moon killings. The plan was to kill Marcone, as the law cannot touch the crime kingpin. They set up MacFinn to take the fall in the magical community, and the Streetwolves for mortal authorities. Even though innocent people were killed each full moon, Harris believes it is for the greater good. He doesn't realize that the belts have turned Denton and the agents into uncontrollable, murderous monsters. Disgusted, Harry keeps Harris's talisman belt. Harry, Susan, Tera, and the Alphas regroup at a safe house to bandage their wounds and figure out their next move. They decide the best action is to take on the hexenwolves at Marcone's estate. Susan and Dresden have a few quiet moments before the battle. She changes his bandages, and gives him a black leather duster. They show up at Marcone's estate in a van and the Alphas take on wolf-form. They go around to a hole in the wall. Harry goes over the wall and sees the FBI agents in human form standing over the now-tranquilized Alphas. Harry manages to capture Agent Denton and attempts to use him as leverage, but Denton has captured Murphy, and Dresden surrenders. They are thrown into a pit designed as a trap for the loup-garou. Marcone was the bait suspended upside-down over the pit. Marcone throws a hidden knife at the rope used to suspend him over the pit, dropping enough rope for Harry to climb out of the pit. Once out of the pit Harry uses Harris's wolf pelt belt to transform into a wolf. In this form, he takes down Agent Benn, and causes Agents Harris and Wilson to shoot one another. He beats Agent Denton in a fight, and Denton surrenders. Harry, tempted by the black magic of the belt, wants to kill him, but he sees Susan looking on in horror and recognizes the feeling of black magic clouding his judgment. He pulls off the belt and returns to human form, sending Susan to get the Alphas out of there. Harry and Murphy go back to help Marcone. As he is in the process of lowering Marcone from the rope, the loup-garou attacks them. Harry runs from it until he remembers that his mother's silver pentacle amulet is capable of harming the creature. He starts using the last drop of magic left in his body to cast a spell. Murphy emerges from the woods pointing her gun at him, telling him to get down. Harry, unable to get down without releasing the energy needed for the spell, is forced to keep casting. He releases the spell as Murphy shoots. The silver pentacle hits the loup garou, transforming it back into Harley MacFinn, who forgives Harry for killing him. Harry realizes he hasn't been shot and that Murphy was aiming at Agent Denton behind him. She wanted him to get down to get a clear shot at him. The police show up as Harry and Murphy burn the wolf pelt belts. Susan managed to catch Harry killing the loup garou on tape. It airs on the news for a few days before mysteriously disappearing. Murphy accompanies Harry to Kim's funeral, and Harry goes with Murphy for Carmichael's. Harry speculates that someone had to create the belts that the FBI agents used and that it might have been the same person that trained Victor Sells, the dark magician he had fought the previous summer. Plot points introduced * Lupine theriomorphs: Introduction to and appearance of the various types of "werewolf". * Dresden's enemy: At the end of the novel, Dresden concludes from the events in Storm Front and Fool Moon that there is a powerful magical being who is working specifically against him. (Much later in the series, this concept re-appears as the Black Council.) Graphic novel An adaptation of the book is slated to be released by Dynamite Entertainment. The first issue was released at April 6th, 2011.Fool Moon graphic novel #1 hits stores Wednesday!, Jim-butcher.com References External references *[http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/2/ Fool Moon on jim-butcher.com] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fool_Moon_(novel) Fool Moon article on Wikipedia] *The Dresden Files Reread: Book 2, Fool Moon | Tor.com ~ Summary *Goodreads | Fool Moon Quotes By Jim Butcher *Gold Coast Historic District (Chicago) - Wikipedia *Map: Gold Coast neighborhood in Chicago *Gold Coast Neighbors Association - History *Near North Side, Chicago - Wikipedia *Gold Coast neighborhood guide - videos Category:Fool Moon